


Saltwater Room

by LazuliTears



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Duets, Fluff, M/M, singing tsukki is back yeeeahahahah, this is literally just fluff without plot we should have a tag for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliTears/pseuds/LazuliTears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if he thinks this is too cheesy? What if he laughs at me? Confidence? Self-assurance? Shit. What the hell is that? What does he do exactly?</p><p>Tsukishima panicked internally, lump forming in his throat as he picked up his guitar to get it done and over with.</p><p>Tsukkiyamafest Day 1 - Cheesy Love Songs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saltwater Room

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for tsukkiyamafest day 1 but i forgot to post it hhhhh oh well better late than never right???

It was just a thought Tsukishima had one day when his mind wandered away from his English lecture, his eyes drooping low and chin prepped lazily on his hand. His appearance gave off boredom, but his mind was alert. As alert as one could be.

Everybody around him had a special someone to talk about. Well, "everybody" was a relative term. All he's been hearing about lately is just that after all, so he assumed that at least half of the class was dating someone. Also because it was only a couple of weeks until Valentine's Day. Flowers and chocolates and dates and the color red was the content of his classmates' blissful conversations around him, and while it didn't bother him the previous years, he was admittedly (but not openly) getting a bit self-conscious.

Tsukishima Kei wasn't a romantic person. He still isn't is. He hasn't thought about this at all because for him, it was just an ordinary day that went by in a haze like any other boring day in his life. It's different now though. Because like half of the class, he was also dating someone. A certain someone whose soul is too pure for this world and certainly too pure to be dating Tsukishima in the first place, as stated by Sugawara.

Okay maybe this wasn't just a random thought he had. He's been thinking about what to get Yamaguchi for a while now. And after a bit of time he was starting to run out of ideas and he was getting increasingly disappointed at himself for not knowing Yamaguchi well enough to even know what to get him. _Damn it Tsukishima, get yourself together_. And then a lightbulb lit in his darkest times.

The more Tsukishima gave it thought, the more he convinced himself that this is possibly the most flawless idea he has ever had. Yamaguchi likes music. Tsukishima likes music. They listen to the same songs, the same genres, the same bands. It was so easy and it made sense. It was _perfect,_ he tells himself as he cleans off the last of the dust on Akiteru's old acoustic guitar. It's gonna go _so well,_ he smiles as he practice, singing along to the song he heard Yamaguchi play over and over again and recalling the stuff Akiteru had taught him about the instrument a long time ago. Yamaguchi's gonna like this _so much,_ Tsukishima caught himself talking aloud when he quickened his pace towards the other boy's house.

All confidence that he built up over the weeks crumbled in one swift motion when Yamaguchi opened the door for him, greeting him with a smile and a chaste kiss on his lips.

This boy really knew how to make him feel weak to his core.

Yamaguchi sat with his back hunched and facing Tsukishima, busying himself with a textbook and a worksheet too early to answer for a weekend. Tsukishima on the other hand was left to his own devices, eyeing every part of Yamaguchi's room and going through the assortment of magazines and comic books on his shelf.

Internally though, he was racking his brain with ways on how to go about this. This is the first time he's done something like this for anyone, and now he was plagued with embarrassing thoughts and a hundred and twenty-two scenarios in how this can go wrong. _What if he thinks this is too cheesy? What if he laughs at me?_ Confidence? Self-assurance? Shit. What the hell is that? What does he do exactly? Does he say something like "I have something for you," and just do it? Or maybe just run away from his house as fast as he can and screw it? Does he just whip out the guitar and get on with it?

Okay. That last one wasn't a pretty bad idea. Alright.

Tsukishima tiptoed to Yamaguchi's bed where his guitar rested, shuffling the instrument out of its sleek black case as discreetly as he can. After making sure Yamaguchi wasn't curiously watching him, Tsukishima settled on his boyfriend's bed, guitar propped on his lap.

 _Breathe, Kei, breathe. You can do this_ , is the mantra in his head while he fiddled with the knobs on the guitar to tune the strings. He saw Yamaguchi sit a little straighter at the sound.

With a sigh, Tsukishima plucks the first chords of the melody. Yamaguchi turns his head slightly to glance at him, his shoulder hiding the pink of his cheeks, and Tsukishima found his own mouth twitching upwards.

 

_"I open my eyes last night"_

_"And saw you in the low light"_

_"Walking down on the bay, on the shore"_

_"Staring up at the stars that aren't there anymore"_

_"I was feeling the night grow old"_

_"And you were looking so cold"_

_"So like an introvert I drew my over shirt"_

_"Around my arms and began to shiver violently before--"_

 

Tsukishima sang along, tempo a bit slower than it should be. He can't help it when his nerves were on edge and Yamaguchi watching him didn't help calm him down. He's sure to fuck this up, but he keeps singing anyway.

 

_"--You happen to look and see"_

_"The tunnels all around me"_

_"Running into the dark underground"_

_"All the subways around create a great sound"_

 

Yamaguchi turned his chair around to see the blond this time, eyes relaxed and mouth forming a smile. Tsukishima kept his gaze low this time and his voice even lower, seemingly watching his left hand land on the right chords but really, he can't look at Yamaguchi right now with his heart thumping around his chest out of embarrassment. But he's doing well. Really well. So he keeps it up.

 

_"To my motion fatigue, farewell"_

_"With your ear to a seashell"_

_"You can hear the waves in underwater caves"_

_"As if you actually were inside a saltwater room"_

 

He supposes it's a good thing that Yamaguchi hasn't busted out laughing by now, and he was slowly starting to relax himself. Tsukishima finishes the verse and strums the transition into the chorus.

He forgot to note one thing.

This song is a duet.

Shit. He fucked up. How is he supposed to sing this now?

 

_"Time together isn't ever quite enough"_

 

Yamaguchi's voice cut through the tense air Tsukishima has bought upon himself, the words trailing softly from his lips as he wheeled his chair closer to the bed. Tsukishima almost freezes but almost immediately, he sings right back.

 

_"When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home"_

_"What will it take to make or break this hint of love?" Yamaguchi followed._

_"Only time, only time"_

 

Closer to him this time, Tsukishima finally looked up to find Yamaguchi grinning silently at him. He swallows the lump quickly forming in his throat and he was thankful he didn't sound like he was choking on something when he continued singing.

 

_"Can you believe that the crew has gone--"_

_"--And wouldn't let me sign on"_

_"All my islands have sunk in the deep"_

_"I can hardly relax or even oversleep"_

 

Yamaguchi watched his hands move against the wooden instrument, smile unwavering and head lightly swaying to the melody and the sweet sound of Tsukishima's voice. Tsukishima switched glances from Yamaguchi's eyes and the fret and the sight of the freckled boy in front of him made his tensed nerves slowly smooth out.

_"But I feel warm with your hand in mine"_

_"When we walk along the shoreline"_

_"I guess I'll never know why sparrows love the snow"_

_"We'll turn off all of the lights and set this ballroom aglow"_

 

Yamaguchi leaned his head closer, eyes expectant and staring up at him. Tsukishima's tall figure loomed and shadowed over the brunette's face, yet he saw the rays of the sun that was warm on his back shine in Yamaguchi's eyes, streaks of gold adorning dark brown. Yamaguchi's lips moved to sing the next line, soft and sweet.

_"So tell me darling do you wish we'd fall in love?"_

 

It almost sounded more like it was coming from Yamaguchi himself. Tsukishima smiles back.

 

_"Yeah, all the time"_

 

The brunette leans even closer, touching their foreheads and Tsukishima basks in the warmth of Yamaguchi so intimately close to him. The way Yamaguchi was bent towards him looked uncomfortable and he was having a hard time strumming the guitar himself but Tsukishima found it hard to care. The beating in his chest, his cheeks turning a shade of rose and the familiar burning feeling in that moment beats all the other times they were pressed closer with their limbs tangled and hands clawing  tight on each other's skin. This one, it's intimate in its own way that made Tsukishima feel so full and he caught himself singing slower, dragging his fingers across the strings carefully like they would break, just to make this moment last.

_"Time together isn't ever quite enough--"_

_"--When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home"_

_"What will it take to make or break this hint of love--?"_

_"--Only time, only time"_

_"--When we're apart, whatever are you thinking of?"_

_"If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone--?"_

 

They hummed sweetly and in sync, whispered the lyrics like secrets, muttered them like these words weren't to be heard by anyone else but them. Tsukishima leans to lightly brush his nose on Yamaguchi's, and Yamaguchi breathes out his parts with a laugh that made the blonde's heart swell and he grins back at him.

It was times like these when Tsukishima was hit with a stinging slap on the face about just how much he loves this boy in front of him.

 

_"So tell me darling do you wish we'd fall in love?"_

_"All the time, all the time,"_

 

Yamaguchi sits back on his chair, back to watching Tsukki pluck gracefully at the last notes of the song.

Silence followed them after Tsukishima settled the guitar back on the bed and he gazed away with furrowed brows and pursed lips. Suddenly all embarrassment prior to his serenade comes back to him with tenfold intensity and right now, he can't look Yamaguchi in the eye. Not with the way the brunette's looking at him with those adorable wide eyes.

"So," Tsukki clears his throat after a few minutes of staying quiet and pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "...Um... How was that?"

Yamaguchi cocks his head to the side. "And that was...?"

The blonde shoots him a look of disbelief. It would've made Yamaguchi apologize for whatever, if only the frown on his boyfriend's face wasn't accompanied by the ever growing red staining his cheeks. Instead he laughs for the umpteenth time and he could've sworn that Tsukki looked even more flustered than before. As much as it was a cute sight, Yamaguchi moves to sit beside him on the bed, gingerly wrapping his arms around his waist and planting a soft lingering kiss on the blonde's cheek.

"I loved it. Thank you," Yamaguchi spoke and felt Tsukishima's shoulders unwind a bit. "I didn't know you could still play, Tsukki,"

Tsukishima just shrugs. “Yeah,”

“I was wondering why you brought a guitar to my house. You’re sweet,” Yamaguchi hugs him tighter. "Hey, Tsukki?"

"What?"

"Can you sing for me again?"

"Hell no,"

 


End file.
